Bring Me to Life:
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Beta'd! Severus Snape it on trial for being a deatheater, but something Dumbledore says makes him a free man. But now he is a prisoner of his own heart. He loves a man thought he'd never touched, but after a their first time he can not get enough the man.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

.:Bring Me to Life:.

**The Trial-1981**  
Severus stood in the middle of a courtroom full of Ministry members. His chains were chafing his neck and wrists. He stood in a iron maiden cage while questions were being asked of him. "Where is the dark lord?" "Have you had contact with him?" Severus kept silent though because Lucius, his lover, was there with his weak wife, Narcissa, and their little boy, Draco, cradled in her arms. Dumbledore moved across the room to the Minster, Rufus King. He bent down and said something into his ear. The Minster looked at the old man with a shocked face, then turned and motion to the bailiff. When the bailiff came back to Severus' side the Minster announced. "That is all for criminal 540." He was known as a number not a person.

The bars that came out as spikes to keep him hurting anyone were pulled back so that they could get him out of it. As Severus was lowered from the cage, he saw Dumbledore's bright eyes settle on him before he went underground.

--

Severus sat in his prison cell. His legs were not that good. He never walked anymore nor did he want to. He was damning himself for letting Lucius talk him into joining the Dark Lord. The door swung open and in stepped Lucius. The blond man still liked fucking Severus even if they had to do it in the mess of his prison cell. Severus looked at Lucius but then lowered his eyes.

"You made quite a stir in the court," Lucius began as he sat on Severus little chair.

"Why did you bring her? And the child?" Severus knew the answer. Lucius wasn't true to anyone. He fucked Severus, telling him he was the only one. But once he was with Severus and Narcissa came home early Severus had to hide in the closet. He heard Lucius telling Narcissa that she was his only true love. That hurt, but he didn't care. The clincher was the day Severus walked in on Lucius and Bella.

Lucius stood up and began undressing. "I want you," he said in a lust filled voice. He didn't really want Severus. He just wanted someone to fuck that wouldn't get pregnant. Severus let him because it made him still feel human-alive.

--

Severus laid on his bed after Lucius left. He was sore because Lucius never used lubricant. Drawing his legs up in hopes that it would not hurt as bad, tears ran down his face. Severus felt used and unwanted. The darkness in his heart was matched with the setting sun, there would so be no sun. When his rations were brought and thrown under the door, he was too sore to move. His stomach growled, but he made no move to get the food. He was so tired that he just slumped on the floor.

The door to his cell opened, sending his food flying over the ground and onto the wall. The rats on the floor hurried out of their cracks and to the food. More tears came down his face. He looked into the soft eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Help him out of here." Two men came around him, but Severus was so tired from the rape and the crawling that he just passed out as soon as he was picked up.

--

Severus regained consciousness in a soft bed and he smelled clean. He tried to sit up but his ass still hurt.

"Thank Merlin your awake." He looked over to see Remus. "I'll get Dumbledore." The wolf ran out as Severus surveyed the room. It was light outside and cool breeze came from an open window. The bed he was in was so soft and the covers white. He ran his fingers through his hair; it felt clean. The Professor came into the room with Remus and a few other people, who looked at Severus with disgust.

"Albus why am I here?" Severus found himself asking. The old man looked kindly at him and sat on his bed.

"You all can go. Remus can stay with me," Dumbledore said to the other three people. When the door closed, Dumbledore said, "I told them you were a spy for me."

Severus' jaw dropped. "You told the dark lord of the prophesy but not all of it, which saved young Harry Potter's life." Dumbledore got off of the bed and walked to the door. Before exiting, he said, "Remus will be your personal servant until you are better."

"But I am better," Severus argued.

"I know." Then Dumbledore closed the door behind him. Severus was alone in the room with a werewolf. It was far from the full moon but Severus was still nervous. Remus moved from the chair he was in to the table over by Severus' bed.

"Are you hungry." He took off the cover of the food, and all the smells mixed together making Severus mouth water. He was previously fed only bread and water.

"Very." Remus brought a plate of meat and potatoes to Severus' bed and sat on the edge. He handed the plate to Severus. The man took it and began eating heartily. Remus brought Severus a glass of water also.

"I know you have had water all the time, but I do not know what you like to drink." Severus took a drink.

"Brandy," he answered before he stuffed his mouth full of food. Remus walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid and two glasses. He poured Severus one and himself one as well. Handing it to Severus, Remus sat down on the side of the bed again. Once Severus had downed the first drink, he asked, "How did you know where the brandy was?" The wolf smiled.

"This is my room. I volunteered it for you because no one else would."

"But why?"

"Don't ask, just eat." Remus got up from Severus' bed and sat in a soft chair. Severus eyed him as he ate. Remus seemed to be devouring Severus with his eyes. Severus had never thought of Remus that way before. Of course he was gay, but Remus being gay, that was too weird and too much to hope for.

--

Severus woke up screaming from a bad dream. The room was pitch black, which meant it was night time. His screams woke Remus, who was sleeping on a cot near him.

"Severus." Remus came to his side, stroking his hair. "What's wrong?" Remus asked as he lit a candle next to Severus' bed.

"Just a dream." Severus looked into Remus' blue eyes. They held sadness, kindness and sleepiness in them. How he could show so many emotions was beyond him. He became aware of Remus' body heat next to his. Severus longed for Remus to touch him. '_What?'_ Was Severus losing it? Have Lupin touch him? That was insane, right? Severus' mind took over before he could figure out what he was doing. He brought Remus' lips to his. The kiss was soft, like the wolf's lips. Severus' tongue wanted entrance to Remus' mouth, but Remus pulled back.

"Sorry Severus." His voice was shaky. Remus left the room. What had Severus done. Had he just kissed the man? But the kiss was so good, he wanted more. More than a kiss, love. He wanted love and to make love. His heart was telling him what he wanted.

Soon Remus came back with a glass of milk. He went straight to his cot and pulled it a little ways from Severus', setting his milk near there. When he came by to turn off the light, Severus caught his hand. Remus looked at him and tried to pull away. "You have been crying," Severus said simply, noting Remus' red eyes.

"I just hurt myself in the dark," the wolf responded, not trying to get out of the grasp.

"Liar. Now why have you been crying?" Remus pulled out the grasp and went to his bed. "Remus…" The word had just come out. He had not wanted to say it, but what had taken hold of him to make him said it?

"What did you just call me?" Remus asked turning to face Severus. The tears had started coming again.

"Remus," Severus said again, a bit more firmly. "Come to me." He threw back his cover as Remus got in. The warmth of their bodies was comforting. Remus was still crying but Severus now understood. Remus loved him as much as Severus loved him.

--

"Oh good, you're walking." Remus smiled brightly as when he brought Severus' lunch and saw him walking. Severus smiled at him too.

"There is something else that I would like to try doing. But it involves someone else," Severus said suggestively as he arched an eyebrow. He was trying to bait the trap.

"No, Severus." Nope, it didn't work.

"But last time…" he protested.

"That time, a week ago, was a mistake," Remus said as he put Severus' food tray down on the table, next the liquor cabinet.  
"Making love was a mistake?"

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't think so."

"Severus…" But Remus couldn't think of what to say. The sex had been great and Remus had let go. He had let Severus take him, all of him, even his heart. But he wanted it back; something that never could happen. He started to walk out but Severus tried to go after him, nearly falling but Remus caught him under the arms in a hug-like fashion. Severus pulled him closer with one hand but Remus tried to get out of the embrace. Severus wouldn't let him. Their lips met and that squashed Remus' attempts to break free. He let he other man lay him down on the ground with Remus on the bottom as Severus straddled him. Remus couldn't think, all he wanted was Severus, in him, touching him, kissing him. "Severus…" he moaned, "Please stop." But he didn't want that. He want the kisses, the touches, the tastes.

"Do you want me to?" Severus whispered in his ear, as he bit it lightly.

"I want you." Remus was crying as Severus pulled back. "I want you, your love, your touch … you. I want you for life." Remus shamed himself. He had never told anyone of his feelings towards Severus. Severus smiled at him.

"I want you too," Severus said as he lowered his head to bestow light kisses on Remus' forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and his lips. "I realized that a week ago. When you let me have you. I felt your self control slip away. Your moans and screams of pleasure was what I wanted to hear. And I still want to hear them Remus. I want you to tell me what you want me to do." He kissed the man under him lightly on the neck.

"Take me, Severus. All of me." Remus tilted his head so that Severus could get to his neck better.

"Then help me to my…our bed. I can make love to you, but walking is still not that easy." Remus helped Severus up to his feet. But it seemed that Remus was having a hard time walking, with the lust running though his body. When they got the bed Severus started undoing Remus buttons on his robes. Remus leaned into the touch. When his shirt was opened too, Severus leaned down and licked a small path. The smaller man let out a long moan.

"Oh God, Severus, do that again!" Remus yelled as Severus lightly bit one of his nipples. Severus held Remus to his body so he could bestowed more kisses, licks, and bites to both of Remus nipples. Remus was quivering with need as he let Severus help him lay down on the bed. "I need you, Severus." The raven haired man nodded as he began to undress with Remus avidly watching. Severus was a master at teasing and as soon as he was undressed he laid down next to Remus. He flicked his wand and Remus' clothes were gone, he was free, and his member was rejoicing be out, standing straight up from his body.

"Looks like I am not the only one that wants this more than anything." Severus jumped on top of the smaller man and tapped his hips once for the lubrication spell, twice for the stretching spell. Remus remembered that the first time. The first time he had been a virgin, but even now as Severus thrust in to him, he still didn't know that he was the first person the make love to Remus and hopefully the only one.

Severus moved slowly. Just the way he knew that Remus liked it. The slow way, but then it would get faster, and faster until Remus thought he would die from the sheer pleasure. Severus kissed him lightly with each slow thrust. Soon Remus needed more, he wanted more. He began to moan in displeasure from the slowness of the thrusts. Severus knew it was his cue to move faster. He move like a mad man, wanting more friction to send Remus over the edge. He snaked his hand around, between himself and Remus and grabbed the latter man's throbbing member.

"Please Severus," Remus sobbed, tears coming from his closed eyes. "I need my release." Severus complied by fisted the cock harder. It only took four good strokes to make Remus cum. Severus released Remus' cock, noting that his hand was covered in the other man's seed. He locked eyes with Remus, still fucking him hard, and licked his hand clean. He then put his hands on either side of Remus' head and thrust in one more time. His thrust harder then ever before which made Remus scream in pain.

"Sorry Remus," Severus said as he eased out of the smaller man, and took the spot next to Remus, pulling him into a tight, loving hug.

"Severus, I have not been straight with you."

"Well if you were straight we would not be doing this, now would we," Severus joked, but Remus was serious.

"No Severus that is not what I am talking about." Remus pushed the sleep, that usually took him after sex, away so he could talk to Severus. He looked into the black eyes of the ex-Death Eater and said, "Our first time, was my first time."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean, that was my first time being made love to." Severus exploded.

"What the fuck?! Why didn't you tell me? I fucked you and took your virginity, and you didn't think about that?!" He wanted to slap Remus, but he softened when he saw how Remus was cowering in his arms. "I'm sorry I lost control. I just wish you would have told me so I could have made it special for you."

"But you did. You made love to me."

"But I though you had been fucked before. I never guessed that you hadn't."

"I didn't want that to be a problem. I love you Severus."

"I love you too, Remus." He could see the sleep coming upon Remus. "Now sleep, and when you wake I will punish you for not telling me." Remus knew that the punishment would be a 'punishment' and that he would enjoy it. He snuggled closer to Severus and soon drifted off the sleep. Severus was still awake. He was lightly stroking Remus' graying hair. "Thank you for bringing me back to the living."


End file.
